Manipulation
by JealousDragon
Summary: Rose can read minds. Everyone knows that. But now, it's time for a little manipulation... (SEQUEL TO MIND GAMES!) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired of disclaimers. *Sigh* I don't own it blah blah blah.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Rose woke up feeling firm and determined.

She had a good feeling about the day –she knew everything would work in her favour. Even before checking the time, she knew it was quite early in the morning. She quietly left her Gryffindor-themed Head Girl bedroom and went to check on in the Gryffindor themed Head Boy bedroom. To her delight, it was unlocked. She peeked inside and was relieved to see the Head Boy –her cousin, Albus Severus –fast asleep.

Rose went back to her own room and pulled out a piece of parchment on which she wrote:

 _Today is the day. Be ready._

She woke up her own, Iris, and tied the letter to her leg. Iris flew from the window, knowing perfectly well where to go. After ten minutes, she came back with an affirmative reply and Rose smiled happily.

Then tossing Iris an owl treat, she went back to sleep. Albus was sure to find it suspicious if he found Rose up so early.

She was not exactly a morning person.

* * *

Rose nervously walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast, hoping to Merlin everything went according to plan.

As she entered it and passed the Slytherin table, she saw Scorpius Malfoy wink at her. She grinned at him and mouthed, _See you tonight._

She left him looking puzzled and joined Albus and Alex at the Gryffindor table. Alex was looking livid and refused to look at Albus who looked miserable.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Rose, as she took a spoonful of porridge.

Albus immediately turned to Rose and said, "Merlin, Rose –she won't talk to me! Do you know what's wrong?"

"No, she doesn't!" Alex snapped suddenly, "But you should."

"But what did I do?" Albus moaned helplessly.

"It's not about what you _do_ ," Alex said irritably, "It's about what you _don't_ do."

Albus sighed. "And what's that?"

Alex finally turned to face him and Al looked shocked to see her brown eyes filled with angry tears. Even Rose was surprised.

"You don't spend any time with me, that's what!" Alex cried, "Ever since you became the Head Boy, we've been reduced to mere acquaintances. You always have some duty or the other to fulfil. I'm sick of it, Albus! I don't know how much longer I can take it!"

Albus looked perplexed. "I'm really sorry, Alex –I know I've been busy lately but –I'm so sorry. I never thought about it like that."

Alex's face betrayed no emotion. "I'll give you one chance. Can you make it tonight?"

Al gulped nervously. "Err –I would've but –"

"But what?" said Alex sharply, eyes narrowed.

"I –I have patrol with Rose and –"

Alex shot him a disgusted look and stormed off from the Great Hall.

Albus looked absolutely crestfallen.

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh come on, Al. Don't look like that."

"How else am I supposed to look like? My girlfriend just broke up with me!"

"No, she didn't," Rose told him. When he continued to look unconvinced, she sighed and said, "I think I can let you off patrol tonight."

Al immediately brightened up. "You can?"

"Yeah," Rose said, smiling dryly, "I'll find someone else."

Al exhaled. "Oh Rose…you're a lifesaver."

She rolled her eyes. "I know I am. I should go now. I have to meet Professor Boot about yesterday's lesson. See you!"

With that, Rose stuffed whatever she could in her mouth and took off. In the Entrance Hall, she found Alex waiting for her.

"Merlin's beard, Alex!" Rose said, grinning, "That was exceptional acting! You were great!"

Alex bowed slightly. "You're welcome. After all, I had to follow an order from Her Highness, the Head Girl, didn't I?"

"Oh, shut up," Rose said, "But really –that was brilliant. I think the plan will work."

"I'm sure it will," agreed Alex, "Anyway, how do you think he'll take it?"

"Albus? He'll be fine."

Alex shot her a stern look. "Rose."

"Fine. I don't know, okay? Scor has had a million reactions in my head and none of them are good," Rose confessed.

"Good luck, Rose."

* * *

"I wonder how I got the privilege of patrolling with the precious Head Girl."

"Albus got busy, okay?" Rose said, avoiding Scorpius's eyes.

"Oh," he replied, "I see. He got _busy._ "

"Yeah, he –what –you –don't look at me like that! Ughh…fine. I _made_ him busy," Rose admitted grumpily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What for?" Scorpius asked, smiling teasingly.

"Because I wanted to patrol with you –spend time with you, alright? Are you happy now, you narcissistic prat? This is what you wanted to hear, right?" she said defensively, blushing ever so slightly.

"Narcissistic prat –how sweet," he said sarcastically, "I love it when you compliment me."

Rose rolled her eyes and started walking. Laughing, Scorpius followed her.

They patrolled for half an hour talking casually and keeping a lookout in general. Rose was afraid to bring the topic up so soon. Spending time with Scorpius wasn't the only reason she was there. She had a mission to accomplish.

Finally, after forty five minutes, they found a noisy broom cupboard which could only mean one thing.

"Let's get this over with," Scorpius said, pulling out his wand.

Rose nodded and pointed her wand at the handle and muttered, " _Alohomora._ "

 _Click._

She opened the door and said loudly, "Out. Now."

A blonde girl and a raven-haired boy, who seemed to be about fifteen or sixteen, came out looking sheepish. They weren't in their uniform which was why Rose asked, "Alright, you two. Houses?"

The boy started to say something when the girl cut him off by saying, "Hufflepuff. Both of us."

Rose scrutinised the boy. "Lie," she said at last, "You're both in Ravenclaw."

The girl stared at Rose, wide-eyed and stuttered, "You –You are wrong. We're in Hufflepuff."

Rose smirked. "Yeah, I don't think so. Good trick though; getting caught and then reducing another house's points."

"So Ravenclaws for sure?" Scorpius asked, in a bored voice.

"Positive," Rose confirmed.

"Right. Let's see… ten points from Ravenclaw for being out past curfew and five for lying. Now, get back to your respective dorms, please, before I give you detention" Scorpius droned monotonously.

The girl shot both of them furious looks before grabbing the boy's arm and stalking off.

"Oh, and Derek?" called Rose.

The boy looked back, surprised.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but she's cheating on you," she informed him sadly, gesturing to the blonde who wore a look of absolute horror.

The girl gave a little yelp and ran off. Derek followed her, wearing a lost expression.

"Poor boy," Rose mumbled as he turned a corner.

"Was she really?" asked Scorpius.

"Cheating on him? Yes," she answered.

"Hmm," he said, "Too bad you can't tell if I'm cheating on you."

She raised an eyebrow. "No but I can torture you to death when I find out."

Scorpius looked impressed. "Then it's a good thing I'm not cheating you."

"Like you would dare," Rose said jokingly, "I wonder why you weren't made Head Boy."

"Oh, let's see," he said, making a mock thoughtful face, "Maybe it's because Albus is a Potter and I'm a Malfoy."

She rolled her eyes. "Or _maybe,_ " she said, "It's because you cost Slytherin a million points when you hexed Filch last year."

Scorpius grinned. "Yeah or it could be that. But you can't blame me. He was really annoying me!"

Rose chuckled and checked her watch. They only had fifteen minutes of patrol left. It was now or never.

"Soo," she started conversationally, "We've only got a month left for NEWTS and then we'll be out of school."

"You don't say," Scorpius muttered under his breath.

She ignored him and continued, "…and the only one who knows about us is Alex because as you know, if one member of the Potter-Weasley clan knows, the rest will know it in 0.02 seconds and this was fine till now but we'll be out of Hogwarts soon and we can't stay hidden forever."

Scorpius stopped in his tracks and looked at her like she had just sprouted tentacles. "What are you saying, Rose? Of course we can."

She shook her head and sighed. "Scor…you know we can't."

He glared at her stonily. "This better not be what I think it is."

She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers and looked up at him with huge, pleading blue eyes. "I don't like this anymore than you do but we cannot avoid it. I owled my parents that I'm bringing someone over this summer."

There was split second silence in which she waited for the explosion. And it came.

"Bloody hell, Rose!" he exclaimed angrily, raking a hand through his hair exasperatedly, "I can't believe you!"

"I can't hide you from them anymore, Scorpius," Rose countered, "And you're seriously overreacting. They're not monsters!"

"Not monsters?" Scorpius laughed humourlessly, "Your dad's a death wish, Rose!"

"Oh, calm down," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Calm down?" he said, "I'm going to be dead before I turn eighteen and you want me to calm down?"

"Dead? What? No! _Stop_ freaking out –"

"I think I'll fail NEWTS. How long do you think McGonagall will let me stay at Hogwarts if I fail every year?"

"Oh, now you're just being ridiculous," Rose snapped.

Scorpius sighed and shook his head. "I love you, Rose but this is a lot to take in."

She scoffed. "You're acting as if I'm telling you I'm pregnant with your child or something. I'm just asking you to meet my parents."

"Honestly? I would prefer the former," he informed her seriously.

"Come on –that's enough!" Rose barked, "You're coming to my place this summer and _that's final._ "

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and said, "Eat your words Rose because there's no way I'm coming and _that's_ final."

* * *

Two months and three days later, Scorpius found himself at the gate of the Weasleys' house with Rose at his side.

"I don't know how you made me do this," he said in a resigned sort of voice, tinged with disbelief.

Rose smiled and squeezed his hand. "I have my ways. You okay?"

He looked down at her, eyebrows raised. "Are you crazy? Of course I'm not okay. I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Scor, everything's going to be fine. It's not as bad as you think," she consoled him, "In fact, I have a feeling my mum's going to love you."

"Are you sure we can't just tell your cousins and they'll spread the news for us? We don't have to do this, Rose," Scorpius gave it one last try.

"You know it's wrong. This is the only way," she insisted.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Rose laughed and pulled him to the side, under a large tree which hid them from the house's view.

She smiled up at him and said, "I think this will make you feel better," before wounding her arms around his neck and kissing him. She immediately felt his tense shoulders relax.

It was a few minutes before they a heard a loud bang from inside and broke apart, flushed and breathless.

"Yeah, I don't think we'll get a chance to that much for the next few days," Scorpius said, a little out of breath.

Rose smirked. "We'll see about that. Anyway, we should really go."

Scorpius nodded, suddenly turning very white. "Right."

She took his hand and lead him towards the house for he showed every sign of Disapparating away at any moment.

When they reached the front, Rose turned to Scorpius one last time. "Ready?"

He shook his head.

She smiled and kissed his cheek saying, "Relax. It's going to be okay," before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened.

* * *

 **A/N: Right…so here was the first chapter of the sequel to Mind Games.**

 **How was it?**

 **Do you think it's good enough to be continued?**

 **Review to let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Have you heard of a woman named J.K. Rowling? Yeah, she's the one who owns Harry Potter. Not me. *cries in a corner***

 **A/N: I was amazed by the response I got! Thank you sooo much reviewers: Lilly flower forever, lizzypotterfan, IgraineOhnerfurcht, AlwaysBeAUnicorn7, The Chirpy Bitch, potterheadwitch, Narnian Dreams, Dramione Bartowski-Hallwell, Iris Stardust, makkyj13, aristotlethesecound, belle'sdarkangel, Moste-Potente-4ever, SkyFlier71, LillyMay77, oracle987, Guest#1, schleifchen and Guest#2! Forgive me for not sending you PMs this time since I had limited time on the computer and my main priority was to post the chapter :/**

 **Okay, so I usually write down my chapters on paper and then I type and post them. But this time, I've directly typed them on my computer so I don't know, that most likely will make a difference in the quality of the chapter.**

 **Not proofread.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Hermione Weasley, fortunately, opened the door with a big smile on her face.

"Rose!" she cried, flinging her arms around her daughter, having not noticed Scorpius at all. He tried to free his hands from Rose's and back away while he still had the chance but Rose held on while throwing him a dirty look over her mother's shoulder.

Hermione then noticed that Rose was hugging her back with just one arm so her eyes followed the length of Rose's arm to the point where the hand was holding on to another hand. Her eyes then travelled to the owner of those hands and found a blond, grey-eyed boy smiling at her timidly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Hello!"

Rose disentangled herself from her Mum and grinned at her. "Mum, remember I told you I was bringing someone over? Well, this is Scorpius Malfoy."

Scorpius, in turn, thrust his hand forward and said, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs Weasley."

Hermione smiled pleasantly. "The pleasure's all mine, Scorpius. And call me Hermione. There are more Mrs Weasleys around here than you can count." She chuckled and beckoned them inside.

Rose nudged Scorpius as they went inside and whispered, "Not even in the house and already on first name basis with my mother. Good job."

He shrugged. "I wouldn't be too happy just yet. There are a lot more from where she comes from."

She nodded. "You're right. And just so you know, Mum's the sanest person you'll find in the whole clan. Oh, and Uncle Harry."

"Thanks for the heads-up," Scorpius said dryly.

Rose bit back her laughter and led him into the kitchen/dining room where Ron Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet and sipping coffee.

She beamed at the sight of him while Scorpius's face lost the little colour it had.

"Daddy!" cried Rose as she went forward to hug him.

Ron glowed at the sight of his daughter and hugged her back.

"Ah, Rosie," he said, patting her back affectionately, "I know it must have been exciting to Apparate rather than come in the train as usual but what took so long?"

"Well, here I am," she replied, smiling widely, "I want to introduce you to somebody. Dad, this," she gestured to Scorpius who stood at the entrance like an ice statue, white and frozen, "is Scorpius Malfoy."

The first expression that Ron's face bore when he saw Scorpius was of pity.

"Poor Harry," he said, sighing sadly, "I knew something like this would happen. I'm just glad it's not my little girl."

Rose stared at him, perplexed. "Dad, what on Earth are you saying?"

"You wouldn't understand, Rosie," he said and turned to Scorpius, "Malfoy, this is the wrong house. The Potters live next door –you'll surely find Lily there –"

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed in disbelief, "Scorpius is _my_ boyfriend! I've been dating him for more than one and a half years!"

There was a moment of absolute silence as Ron absorbed the information and Scorpius started counting his last seconds on the Earth.

"Oh, honestly!" said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she entered the room, "Of course they're dating, Ronald –they were holding hands when they arrived."

"Yes, we were!" Rose confirmed, "And didn't I inform you that I was bringing someone?"

"Yes, but I thought you were bringing a person. A human," clarified Ron.

Rose narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists. "And what is that supposed to mean, Dad?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"That is _rude_ , Ron Weasley!" said Hermione angrily.

"Oh come on, Hermione," said her husband, "The Malfoys can't possibly be human. I always suspected old Lucius was a vampire. Come here Rose, let me check if this one's bitten your neck or something –"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, DAD!" shouted Rose, "YOU'RE BEING _RIDICULOUS_!"

"It's okay," said Scorpius, as he hastened to bring peace, "Just as long as I don't get hexed into next week, I'm okay with being a…err…a vampire."

Rose rounded on him, "Shut up, Scor, it's _not_ okay!"

"Darn right it's not!" agreed Hermione, "Apologize to Scorpius."

"What?" said Ron loudly, "No way!"

His wife shot him the fiercest glare and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now."

"Hmph," he grumbled, "Sorry."

Scorpius turned red with embarrassment and mumbled, "No problem."

"Good," said Rose and grabbed his arm, "Now if you'll excuse us, I'm showing Scor to his room."

Ron's head swivelled in their direction so fast, there was a possibility his neck was broken. "Which room?" he asked sharply.

Rose rolled her eyes. "The guest room, Dad."

Ron laughed and shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, honey. Malfoy will be with Hugo."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't trust him," Ron explained obstinately, glad that at least something was in his control, "This way Hugo will be able to keep an eye on him and he won't be able to sneak off."

"Fine," Rose huffed and stalked out of the room, taking Scorpius with her.

They climbed the stairs leading up to her little brother's room in silence and Rose stopped in front of the door that said, 'Hugo's territory. Keep out.'

She exhaled and massaged her forehead. "I'm sorry, Scorpius…that went pretty badly."

He grinned and said, "I beg to differ. One, I didn't suffer any bodily harm and two, it was amusing; the amount of control your mom has over your dad."

Rose stifled a smile and punched his arm. "Shut up, it's not funny."

"The vampire part was. Beware Rosie, I might sink my fangs into you whenever the blood lust becomes too much."

"Okay, fine. It was a little funny," Rose chuckled. "And don't worry, you'll not be the only outsider here. Alex is arriving tomorrow."

Scorpius shot her a withering look. "Really Rose…that makes me feel _so_ much better," he said sarcastically.

She laughed. "Oh shut it, don't be a prat. So anyway, I don't think Hugo will be much of a problem. He's pretty laid-back."

"That's a relief."

"Also, the rest of my family will be here in the evening so be ready for that," she added with a grin.

"Oh no," Scorpius groaned, "The whole herd's going to be here."

"Hey!" Rose retorted, "Don't say _herd._ We're not animals."

"Could've fooled me," he muttered under his breath.

She shot him the coldest glare she could muster.

He laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "I should go now," he said, sighing, "Better start bonding with your brother. Oh, the joy."

"Ah, yes!" said Rose brightening immediately, barging into the room.

Hugo was lying on the bed, a bunch of Chocolate Frog cards in his hands.

He glanced up at them wearing an extremely bored expression. "What?"

"Scorpius is bunking with you, Hugh," Rose said shortly and turned to leave, "Have fun, both of you!"

Scorpius saw her wink at him as she closed the door behind her.

Apparently, Hugo had seen it and was looking at Scorpius, highly amused.

"You're so dead," he stated, "My family is going to _kill_ you."

"Nice to know," Scorpius replied, "What about you, though?"

"Me?" said Hugo nonchalantly, "Yeah, you don't have to worry about me. Rosie's old enough now and I have always trusted her judgement. I'm fine with it."

Scorpius was pleasantly surprised. He was liking Hugo already. "Oh," he said, "Thanks."

" _But,_ " Hugo said with an evil glint in his eyes, "I _can_ make your life a living hell. I happen to be cousins with Fred Weasley and James Potter but I won't do it."

"If?" asked Scorpius. He knew a scheme when he saw one. He was Slytherin for a reason.

Hugo looked impressed at his perception. "Only _if_ you agree to be in the Cannons team tomorrow i.e. _my_ team. I know you were the Slytherin Seeker and a bloody brilliant one at that. The only catch is you will have to play against Rose."

"Is she a Seeker too?" Scorpius wanted to know.

Hugo nodded. "Yep."

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning. Before the game of Truth and Dare"

"Hmmm…"

"So what do you think?"

Scorpius smirked. "Deal. I _love_ to beat her at anything."

Hugo smirked back. "I like the way you think."

Then they shook hands, an understanding passing between them.

"So, I believe I won't be getting any problems from your end?" Scorpius checked one last time.

"Yes. And if you win us the match, then the whole team's end that is you, me, Fred, James, Lily, Roxy and Louis," Hugo promised.

"Perfect. Also one last thing," Scorpius said.

"Yeah?"

"It's okay if I sneak off into Rose's room at night?" Scorpius asked, only half-joking.

Hugo waved his hand disinterestedly. "What? Yeah, sure. Do what you want. I don't care either way. Just make sure you don't make too much noise. I'm a light sleeper."

Scorpius laughed and shook his head. "Your dad is _so_ wrong about you."

* * *

"Rose!" Hermione called to her daughter, "Can you please de-gnome the garden, hon?"

"Moooom!" Rose moaned loudly, "Ask Hugo!"

"That boy went off to the Potters to tell James about some good news about tomorrow," answered her mum with a tone of disapproval.

"Ugh…fine!" Rose agreed begrudgingly, grabbing Scorpius's arm, "Come on, Scor."

"No! You two are not going anywhere together!" yelled Ron's voice from nowhere. Merlin's pants, he wasn't even visible!

"It's just the garden, Dad!" Rose shouted back, thoroughly annoyed, "We're not going to shag in the bushes."

Scorpius was trying really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Really, Ron…" said Hermione chuckling, "She's right. It's just the garden."

They heard a grunt from somewhere in the house (they weren't sure where), and figured it was as good as an approval.

When they were out of the house, away from Rose's parents (though she was pretty sure her dad was 'supervising' them with binoculars in his hands from one window or the other), they finally breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your dad's mentally unstable Rose. I highly advice you to take him to St. Mungo's," Scorpius said, seriously.

Rose laughed and caught one gnome and threw him as far as possible. Scorpius looked slightly disgusted with the whole process.

" _That's_ de-gnoming?" he asked, crinkling his nose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes and if you don't get your pureblooded arse here right now, I'll do much worse to you than I'm doing to these gnomes."

"That is so hot. Does it contain whips and you in your knickers?" asked Scorpius not doing much to hide his excitement, raving his eyes over her form.

She looked skyward and wondered loudly, "Why is the male mind so perverted?"

"Come on, Rose. You can't say I'm the only enjoying that idea," he said, smiling teasingly.

She flung the next gnome away with much more force than was required. "Yes, I can. And if you don't help me right now, I'll hex of your manhood."

Scorpius didn't seem much threatened but he sighed dejectedly and grabbed a gnome nonetheless. "You know, we could just petrify them and be done with it. We are adults now and can do magic outside school."

Rose raised her eyebrows and turned to look at him. "Do you want to go back inside so soon? I didn't know you were so taken by my parents."

"On second thought, using magic might not be such a good idea," Scorpius admitted, looking a little afraid of the prospect of going inside.

"That's what I thought," she said, smiling in a self-satisfied way, "So what'd you think about Hugo?"

He considered the question and decided on, "I think I like him more than I like you."

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know that," Rose replied, "Anywayyy…"

Scorpius quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that day after tomorrow is your birthday?" Rose asked, attempting to sound casual.

" _Yes_ ," said Scorpius forcefully, "You will _not_ tell anyone, Rose."

She groaned. "Why not?"

"I don't want anyone to know! It'll attract attention towards me and I'll have you know, attention from your rabid family is a very frightening notion," Scorpius told her, matter of factly.

"Hey!" she retorted indignantly, "We are not _rabid_! Stop exaggerating!"

Scorpius snorted. "Yeah, sure you're not."

Rose decided to ignore his comment and went on, "But we can't just overlook it. We have to celebrate it!"

"And how exactly do you propose to do that? Besides, my parents want me at the manor on my birthday," he informed her gloomily.

"That's it then! We'll go to there!" Rose said excitedly, "I'll get to meet your parents as well!"

Scorpius laughed at how ridiculous it sounded. "Rose, you can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious."

"But…we can't," he said in a panic-stricken voice.

Rose crossed her arms over her chest. "Give me one reason why we can't."

"Well…it's because…if we…they will…very…," Scorpius stuttered, pleading his brain to come up with a legitimate reason. He _did not_ want Rose to meet his parents on such short notice.

"Yes?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently and smirking.

 _Come on, Scor. Say yes. Yes._

Scorpius's eyes looked glazed for a moment and then they were back to normal. He finally admitted defeat and exhaled. "Fine. We'll go. But I'm telling you it's a _very_ bad idea and convincing your parents is your job."

"Yes!" Rose squealed and threw her arms around him.

Despite his displeasure at her idea, Scorpius still felt a small tugging at his lips as the intoxicating smell of her hair reached him.

Suddenly, to ruin the moment, a very undisguised and loud cough came from inside the house.

Rose broke away and Scorpius glared at the house. There was very good chance that he was in for a good, long snog and now it was ruined.

Thanks a lot, Mr Weasley.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? I know it didn't contain much but still.**

 **I assure you the next will be loads better. It will have Quidditch, a game of Truth and Dare and overall Weasley family fun!**

 **(By the way, I have a feeling I'm going to make this longer than four chapters because I just have so many ideas for this one! Just thought I should let you know ;) )**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Keep reviewing and tell me if it's good enough to be continued.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews, folks: Dramione Bartowski -Hallwell, , schleifchen, Lilly flower forever, lizzypotterfan, Narnian Dreams, Bookaholism, Guest #1, Iris Stardust, LillyMay77, Emily, JLDHSR, belle'sdarkangel, WaveWombat21879!**

 **So I think I did a good job with this chapter :D**

 **Tell me what you think!**

 **Not proofread.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It was 1:30 AM. It was deathly calm, not one leaf moving, not one cricket chirping. It was better at night than day but the heat was still ever-present, which was why Rose Weasley was having an uneasy sleep, relentlessly tossing and turning.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, which broke the silence and Rose immediately sat up, eyes wide, her mouth instinctively opening to shout.

Her scream was cut off by a mouth covering her own. She instantly relaxed and placed her hands on the intruder's chest, pulling away only long enough to murmur, "Scorpius" before the lips were back on hers again, the person laying her back on the bed. Rose's head touched the pillow but she kept kissing him, her hands clutching the front of his shirt. She smiled slightly, being enveloped by pure bliss.

She finally pulled away dizzyingly, and sat up. She was shaking her head by smiling nonetheless. "You just love to disobey my father, don't you?"

Her boyfriend smiled back, looking breathtakingly handsome in the soft glow of the moonlight streaming in front the windows. "Not just yours," he said, "Mine too."

Rose chuckled. "Prat. But really Scor, what are you doing here?"

Scorpius sighed dramatically. "Well, what can I say, Rosie? Your dear brother has a serious nasal problem. In simpler words, he snores."

"So?"

"So, I'm here to sleep."

"You're going to sleep with me?" Rose asked, a red hot blush creeping up her neck at the prospect.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rose. I'm going to sleep with you, as in, actually _sleep._ "

Rose was in a daze, at a complete loss of words. "Err…"

"What are you waiting for? Scoot over, love."

Not knowing what else to do, she did as she was told and Scorpius lied down beside her. At a loss of a better course of action, Rose did the same."

Despite her bed being large enough for both of them, Rose was still extremely aware of him.

"Are you really going to sleep here?" she asked quietly.

She could almost see him grinning as he said, "Relax, Rose. I'll leave in a bit."

Rose wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

"Well, you didn't have to make such a dramatic entrance," she said.

"Apparating is dramatic?" he wanted to know.

"Snogging me right after is," she informed him.

"How else was I supposed to shut you up? You were going to scream and wake up the whole damn house!"

"You could've used Silencio."

"I don't have my wand."

"Tell me that isn't deliberate."

Scorpius laughed. "There is no outsmarting you, is there? Okay, fine. I wanted to kiss you. Is that such a bad thing?"

Rose smirked and glanced at him, to find that he was already looking at her. "No," she said, "Quite the contrary, actually."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ah, I see. Anyway, what's the deal about tomorrow? The games and everything?"

"Oh, right," she remembered, "There's nothing much to tell, really. First, we play Quidditch. The team members of the losing team get assigned to the members of the winning team as personal slaves. They can make the losers do anything for an hour –any hour they want."

"What the –" Scorpius swore, "Hugo never told me anything like that! You Weasleys can't even keep a game of Quidditch innocent, huh?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Scor," Rose chided him, slapping his arm, "We're all cousins here."

"Except," he said with a glint in his eyes, "We are not. Oh, it's going to be so great when I beat you and get you as my _personal slave._ "

Rose snorted. "Keep dreaming, Malfoy."

"Well, no. See the fact is, Rose, I'm better at Quidditch. You might be better than me in studies and all that nonsense but Quidditch is _my_ forte," Scorpius informed her smugly, "In fact, I've never even seen you play."

She laughed incredulously. "So? What does that have to do with anything? Just because you haven't seen me play doesn't mean I can't play."

He shrugged. "Well, we'll just have to see, won't we? Moving on…"

"Yeah," Rose said getting back on track, "After lunch, we'll play Truth or Dare and –Wait, you do know what Truth or Dare is, right?"

"No, Rose, of course not. You see, I've been living in a cave for the last seventeen years," he said sarcastically.

"No need to get snappy," she said defensively, "Anyway, so that's that."

"Hmmm…" Scorpius said nodding, "I can't say it's not going to be interesting. Especially after I beat you."

Rose chuckled slightly but didn't say anything about how delusional she thought he was.

They talked for another fifteen minutes during which sleep beckoned her, increasing its pull with each passing second.

"You should go, Scor," she managed to say, just before her eyes couldn't stay open any longer and she fell into a deep slumber.

"Hmmm…" Scorpius murmured sleepily, his eyes already closed.

Before either knew what was happening, they were both asleep.

* * *

Sunlight hitting her face was the most unpleasant way of waking up, Rose thought as she shielded her eyes with a groan. She stared to turn to avoid the sun but that was when she felt something on her stomach, skin to skin.

Her breath caught in her throat as she looked down. Her shirt had hitched up a bit and around her bare stomach was an arm –a male arm. Thrilling rushes of excitement started spreading through her body. She suddenly remembered the night's events and with a growing sense of dread and a pounding heart, she looked beside her to see Scorpius sleeping.

Rose went into panic.

Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no.

Scorpius couldn't be there. He could _not_ be there, no matter how beautiful he looked while sleeping. How did she wake him up? Merlin, _how did she wake him up?_

She _must_ get him out before –

There was a loud gasp followed by an equally loud, "Oh. My. God."

Rose instinctively sat up, hastily shoved his arm aside and pulled down her shirt. Merlin, how bad did it look?

Scorpius woke up as soon as Rose unceremoniously pushed his arm away, with an indignant, "Hey!" Then he saw her looking at the door with a terrified expression. He followed her gaze curiously and nearly had a heart attack.

Dominique Weasley was standing at the entrance of Rose's room, looking positively gleeful

"Oh my, what do we have here?" she said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"This is not what it looks like, Dom," Rose said weakly, knowing perfectly well how horribly cliché it sounded.

"I think it is exactly what it looks like," Dominique decided, "Uncle Ron will love to hear about this."

Then she turned around to leave but not before Rose caught her hand and stopped her.

"Dom, please," Rose pleaded with large, beseeching blue eyes, "Don't tell anyone."

The half-French crossed her arms around her chest, smirking widely, "And why would I do that?"

God, she was such a bitch.

"Because…because…" Rose stuttered, wildly grasping for any reason that made sense.

 _Oh, Dom. Come on –please don't tell anyone._

Dominique's eyes turned glassy for a fraction of a second before they were back to normal.

Nah, Rose had probably imagined it.

"Okay," Dom agreed, all the haughtiness suddenly vanishing from her voice, "I won't tell anyone."

Rose almost collapsed with relief. "You won't?"

"No," her cousin said and stalked out of the room without another word.

Then Rose turned to Scorpius and said frantically, "Go now, before anyone else comes."

But he didn't pay any heed to her words. He had his brows furrowed and was eyeing her suspiciously. "Rose," he said, his grey eyes piercing, "What was that?"

"What was what?" she snapped irritably.

"That, just now," he said coming to stand in front of her, "How did Dominique suddenly agree not to tell anybody?"

"I don't know. Maybe she changed her mind. Maybe she was just messing with us. Who cares? The important thing is we're safe," Rose said.

Scorpius still looked unconvinced but let it go for now.

"Fine," he said shrugging indifferently, "Whatever you say. Anyway, I should go. See you later."

With that, he disappeared.

Sighing, Rose sat on her bed, running a hand through her hair.

She admitted it –Scorpius's doubts weren't without reason and he didn't even know it had happened before. The only difference was that instead of Dom, the person across her had been him.

But…how? Was it possible for two exact same coincidences to happen in less than 24 hrs? It was highly unlikely but the only other explanation was …No. She was being silly. That was impossible.

She quickly dismissed the ludicrous thought.

It had to be a coincidence.

Right?

* * *

"Hugo!" Rose hollered.

"What is it, sis?" he asked coolly, rubbing his ears, "And would you mind not yelling next time? My ears are sensitive."

She ignored him and got straight to the point. "Where's my broom?"

"I have no idea," he replied quickly and way too innocently.

"Hugo," Rose said in a low, dangerous voice.

"I told you, I don't know," he insisted.

"Hmm.." she said, inspecting him, "But Fred knows, doesn't he? Where is he?"

"I don't know that either," he lied.

She studied him and finally said. "In the hall. Thanks Hugh!" she grinned at him.

"But – I didn't tell you nothing!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

His sister just smirked at him and headed toward the hall.

* * *

"Found your broom, huh?" Scorpius said grinning. "I told them it was no use hiding it."

"Ah well, they don't know me as well as you," Rose replied, winking at him.

"Rose," Scorpius said, a little seriously, "When are you going to tell your family about your …err…special ability?"

"I don't know," she said shrugging, "In a couple million years, I suppose."

"Rose."

"She sighed. "I really don't know how they'll take it, Scorpius –I'm scared.

Scorpius nodded and squeezed her hand, smiling. "I get it. Anyway, here we are. Get ready to lose, sweetheart."

Rose scoffed. "In your dreams, Malfoy."

"Actually, my dreams are a lot more kinkier," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help smiling a little.

The Chudley Cannons included –Scorpius, Hugo, Fred, James, Lily, Roxanne and Louis while the members of Puddlemere United were Rose, Albus, Alex, Molly, Lysander and Lorcan Scamander and Lucy.

The captains, James and Rose, shook hands.

The match began.

* * *

Three hours later, the lot was sitting in a circle, a bottle rotating in the centre.

It finally stopped.

"Truth or Dare, Lily?" asked Dom eagerly.

Lily twirled a strand of red hair on her finger. "Um…truth, I guess."

"Do you have feelings for Lorcan?" Dom asked, smiling evilly.

Both Lily and Lorcan reddened considerably.

"Wh –wh –what?" Lily stammered, her brown eyes wide.

"You heard me."

As Lily started resembling a tomato, James and Albus glared at Lorcan dangerously.

Lily swallowed and took a deep breath, then blurted out, "Yes!"

"You're dead, Scamander!" James growled and lunged at the yelping blond. But he was restrained before he did too much damage and the game resumed.

After James had been dared to cut Bill Weasley's ponytail, Alex had punched Albus in the nose while profusely apologizing, Fred had confessed he used to fancy Margaret Midgen, Scorpius had admitted that he had liked Rose for almost two years before they started going out and Lorcan had kissed Lily on the cheek while professing his love for her, the bottle finally pointed toward Rose.

Roxanne had her scheming look going on, very similar to Uncle George's. "So, Rosie…Truth or Dare?"

Being a prideful Gryffindor, she said, "Dare," without a second thought.

Roxy grinned and Rose immediately regretted her decision.

"Very good. I was hoping you'd say that," Roxy said, "What I want you to do is snog Scorpius is front of Uncle Ron."

"WHAT!" Rose and Scorpius exclaimed in unison, as the colour drained from their faces.

Scorpius was shaking his head while Rose said, "I _refuse_ to do that."

"You have to do it. It's a dare," Roxanne reminded her.

Rose and Scorpius shared a look of absolute dread.

"Okay," Rose said, mentally slapping herself for choosing dare.

"Great! The plan is Uncle Ron will catch you snogging –it'll look more natural like that. Don't worry, we'll lead him right to you," Roxy said. "Now both of you, go to the broom shed."

Scorpius and Rose stood up and headed there, thinking about their impending death.

"Rose," he said, "If I don't survive, I just want to say I love you."

Rose nodded, not being able to bring herself to speak.

They waited in silence in the broom shed before they heard footsteps and Roxy's excited voice saying, "Uncle Ron, you just _have_ to see my new broom! It's brilliant!"

"Well," Rose said, looking up at Scorpius, "Here goes."

She took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his, as his hands slid to her waist.

They almost forgot what they were actually doing until they heard a snicker and a voice boomed, "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DAUGHTER, YOU FERRET!"

They pulled away to see a furious Ron Weasley pointing his wand at Scorpius's chest. Rose saw Roxy running back to the house, laughing her head off.

"See, the thing is Mr Weasley…" Scorpius started in a very uncharacteristic high pitched voice.

"Yes, _Malfoy?"_ Ron asked with gritted teeth. He looked positively murderous.

To avoid the murder of her boyfriend, Rose decided to try something insane. This was the only way to see if it worked.

 _Calm down, Dad. You need to calm down. You are completely okay with me and Scorpius snogging. You will say it is fine and walk back to the house._

Ron's face went blank and he said, "It's alright, Malfoy. Sorry to interfere, Rosie. I'll go now."

With that, he turned around and walked away.

Rose bit her lip, her mind a flurry of emotions. It had worked. _It had worked._

What did it mean?

Scorpius was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her to explain.

"Meet me outside the house tonight at 11:50 PM, Scor," she said, "I have something to tell you."

* * *

 **A/N: Well? How was it?**

 **Next chapter is Scorpius's birthday! :D**

 **Please review and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **So…I'm back. Feeling** ** _really_** **guilty for leaving the story like that. But I'm here till the end now. I will try to update every week. I know most of you won't be interested in this story anymore but I just wanted to finish what I started. Though, by a slim chance, if you are still following it, I would love to know about it .**

 **Thank you reviewers: Lilly flower forever, lizzypotterfan, The Chirpy Bitch, oracle987, LillyMay77, The Queen- Mycroft Holmes, Chasing-Impossibilities-4ever, Dracorocks, Iris Stardust, SapphiRubyCrys, horsecrazy04 and coolsandhu14. I was honoured to get feedback from you!**

 **Not proofread, as usual :P Proofreading is more annoying than making mistakes.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Scorpius wasn't particularly excited for his birthday. He never had been, to be honest –even when he was a child. His loving mother had always thrown extravagant parties for him but he hadn't really cared for them, nor for the insane amount of presents he received each time. He didn't understand the big deal about birthdays. Honestly, he was just one year older –closer to death –it really didn't need a celebration, in his opinion. But who listened to him? Not his loving mother and certainly not his loving girlfriend. Seriously…he would be eighteen. So what?

But there he was. Sharp at 11:50 P.M., outside Rose's house. She was late which was extremely out of character. Then he saw it.

Rose's patronus. It was a beautiful stallion and it beckoned Scorpius to follow. And so he did. It was about a five minute walk and the stallion led him up a small hill which looked quite pretty, with fireflies hovering about. The stars too, were especially bright. Soon, the patronus faded away and he saw Rose, smiling at him. Scorpius might have stopped breathing in that moment because under the moonlight, she looked more beautiful than she ever had. She had worn a simple yet elegant midnight blue dress which brought out her eyes, with hardly any makeup, and her auburn waves hanging loose. Scorpius couldn't help but marvel at her beauty.

She sat on the warm grass and gestured for him to sit with her.

"I think," he said, sitting down, "this would be a great time to remind you that I'm completely and irrevocably in love with you, Rose Weasley."

Rose laughed and her blue eyes twinkled. "I think I like you too. Just a little."

"Might be enough," he said winking. "By the way, I think your dad saw me sneaking off but he didn't seem to mind. Maybe he thought I was leaving."

She rolled her eyes. "Merlin Scorpius, could you not bring up my father tonight?"

He chuckled. "Okay, sorry." Suddenly, the crickets stopped chirping and world seemed to stand still. Rose bit her lip nervously and took one of his hands in both of hers. She looked very serious. Scorpius waited for her to speak.

She then raised her eyes to his and said, "I have to tell you something –I think you've already guessed –but anyway…Scor…I think I may have developed another, erm, capability."

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "I –I can not only read minds but I can make people do what I want." She took a shuddering breath and continued, "I don't want this. I don't want any of this –this is a tremendous power and I'm not ready to bear the responsibility! Merlin knows what else will show up, now that this has! I just want to be normal –is that so hard to get?" She loosed a breath and looking down.

"Come on, Rose," Scorpius consoled soothingly, "You can't think about it like that. I think you're even more amazing because of this and I know you'll never misuse it. I _know_ it. I completely trust you. I admit I had gotten a hint with Dominque and your dad but I don't care. You're still the same to me, okay?" He lifted up her chin so that their eyes met. He was looking at her so earnestly that she wondered how on Earth she got this incredible, wonderful boy. Something inside her stirred.

She looked at her watch and then back at him. It was 12:10. Scorpius could see that something had changed in her gaze.

"Happy Birthday, Scorpius," she whispered. Then without any warning, she leaned forward and kissed him. It was so intense, it rattled Scorpius for a moment but then he responded, weaving a hand through her hair, pulling her closer and close, until she was sitting on his lap. His hands roamed about her back while hers clutched his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin which only motivated him to kiss her harder. It was pure bliss. His lips left her mouth and started trailing kisses from her jaw to her throat. Her breath hitched and her mind went into a frenzy –couldn't think, couldn't speak. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. His lips were searing and she gasped when he reached a sensitive spot. He brought his lips back to hers. His hands, meanwhile, worked on unhooking her dress with an impossible urgency.

"Scorpius," Rose warned weakly. He looked up at her, his eyes dark and stormy with lust and desire.

"Please don't stop me today," he said huskily. Her heart flipped. There was so much heat in his gaze; she thought she might just go crazy. Then she was the one who grabbed his face and caught his mouth with hers in a deep kiss, hands going on to his chest as she undid the buttons of his shirt, to get it off as quickly as possible. The straps of her dress were already halfway down her upper arm, exposing her shoulders and most of her back and Scorpius was trying to unclasp her bra. "Merlin," he said in between kisses, "How do you get this thing off?" Rose attempted to smile but remembered her lips were too busy. It was all going really fast but she didn't care. She wanted it so bad.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack and an appreciative whistle followed. They broke apart. Scorpius's blond hair was mussed up and his eyes were glazed. Rose supposed she probably looked the same.

Roxanne was standing a few feet away from them, smirking. Rose blushed to the roots of her hair, to have been found in such a compromising position. "I –I –we were just –", Rose stuttered, as she quickly tried to make her appearance decent.

"Happy Birthday to you, Malfoy," Roxy said, looking like she was really enjoying this. "Looks like you've already gotten your gift and a good reason to be late."

Oh Merlin! Rose had nearly forgotten about her plans! Well, she had been too…err… _preoccupied._

"You told her!?" Scorpius asked, scowling.

Rose wagered this was a pretty good time to get up from his lap and step away. "Well," she answered while patting down her hair, "they wanted to come along."

" _They?"_ Scorpius demanded, wide-eyed.

Rose sighed. "My cousins. Most of them."

"I can't believe this. I told you I didn't –" he started, while buttoning his shirt.

Roxy cut him off. "Whatever, Malfoy. Nobody cares. You're coming and that's that. Now if you two would stop looking like you had the shag of your lives, that'd be great."

"We didn't," he said, glaring at her stonily, "thanks to you."

Roxanne stuck out her tongue at him and disapparated.

Scorpius held a wistful look in his eyes as he stared at the spot where they'd sat.

"Come on," Rose said, "the grass was too itchy anyway."

"It wasn't and you know it," Scorpius said, then sighed. "Can you at least tell me where we are going?"

Rose grinned sneakily and looped an arm through his. "Guess you'll just have to see."

They disapparated after Roxy, leaving the night calm at last.

* * *

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Scorpius couldn't see anything. The light was too bright. However, his ears were working just fine and he could hear cheering. Very, very loud cheering. The pace of his heart quickened. Was this what he thought it was?

The moment his eyes adjusted to the extreme brightness, he was proved right. His mouth fell open and he could do nothing but stare. He was stunned into silence.

Rose was looking up at him expectantly, a small smile playing at her lips. She gave his arm a little squeeze. "So? What do you think?"

Scorpius turned to look at her and though she couldn't be sure, she thought she saw a tear or two. She almost rolled her eyes. Boys were too serious about Quidditch.

He wasn't even able to speak properly. "This –this is the final. Between Puddlemere United and Falmouth Falcons. I can't – I can't believe I'm here. Merlin, I love you." And before she knew what was happening, he had pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear.

Then the rest of the gang arrived. After the birthday wishes were done, Rose, giving her cousins icy looks said, "By the way, Scor…I asked them not to come but as you can see, no one actually listens to me around here."

"Oh, bollocks!" James responded. "You didn't think we were going to miss the final, did you? It's not our fault it got delayed and our parents forbid us from going."

"Actually, I'm grateful. You're better than the Quidditch-loathing company I've got here," Scorpius said, gesturing to Rose.

"Excuse me!" Rose exclaimed, hitting Scorpius's arm. "And by the way James, if and when Aunt Ginny finds out, you're dead."

Just then, innocent Lily, bless her soul, arrived at the scene and took a look at Rose. She said concernedly, "Rose, are you okay? Your lips look a little swollen. Have you been bitten?"

"Bitten on the lips?" Scorpius was quick to reply, with a mischievous glint in his grey eyes, "Should I be worried, my love?"

Rose glared to him, while Roxy scoffed and said, "Please. We all know what sort of biting has been going on." She winked at Scorpius. He winked back.

"Okay, that's quite enough!" Hugo announced, with a revolted expression on his face, "I think we'd better sit down, don't you?"

Everyone agreed that to be a good idea and sat on their respective seats.

The match was intense, the professional players zooming around the pitch on their world-class brooms at an impossible speed, scoring points after points. However, it was over quickly as the Falcons seeker caught the snitch and brought his team victory. The Falcons fans erupted into the loudest cheer yet and the Puddlemere United supporters got up to leave, with disappointed faces.

Rose frowned and said, "I can't believe Puddlemere lost!"

"Speak for yourself," Scorpius said arrogantly, seeing as his favourite team had won. " _That_ was the most glorious hour of my life."

"Hey!" Rose retorted. "You said that was our third date!"

"Aw love, I meant the most glorious hour of _Quidditch_ ," Scorpius answered smoothly. He was lying, of course.

Rose, satisfied with his reply, looked around at her cousins. They were busy with passionate discussions about the match. She threaded her fingers through Scorpius's. With a devious smile, she asked, "Want to get out of here?"

He raised his eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I think," she whispered, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "I have a bottle of Firewhiskey just waiting to be opened."

Scorpius huffed out a laugh, looking mightily impressed. "Merlin, Rose Weasley," he said, tightening his hold on her hand, "Would you stop blowing my mind already?"

* * *

Rose woke up to a pounding head. Yep, she was hungover. It was best not to open her eyes for a bit.

Her environment felt unfamiliar. The mattress was far too soft and her surroundings smelled different as well. Moreover, her head was lying on a very hard pillow, _which was rising and falling!_ Heh, talk about weird. There was also a seemingly masculine arm wrapped around her waist. Now _that_ felt _very nice,_ Rose thought, smiling in her barely conscious state.

The strange pillow was also occasionally moving slightly and what else!? It had something beating inside it! Merlin, they made such strange pillows nowadays. The only good thing about it, was that it was soft and warm.

Then she heard faraway noises but didn't care. Like hell was she giving up her extremely comfortable position!

"Draco, look. Scorpius's room is closed," the female faraway noise said.

"Yeah, Tori. I'm pretty sure it was open last night," the male voice replied.

Then Rose heard the sound of a door being opened.

"Do you think he's ba –"

What came next was the loudest and shrillest scream Rose had ever heard.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm fairly satisfied with this chapter. But I don't know…I'm very nervous about my writing now, after not doing it for over a year. Anyway, you be the judge and let me know by dropping a nice review! Pls pls pls! I know I won't get the same amount of response I used to get but I would still like it :P**

 **Couple more chapters to go, I suppose.**

 **Have a good day/night! :)**


End file.
